


Team JAVY

by HolikaSmolika



Category: K-pop, RWBY, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also I'm srry but I wrote this with a woman in mind as the reader, BTS but in RWBY world oHH, But I'm not saying it's bad Im doing it right now, But everyone uses tags like these nowadays to assure that they are funny and relatable, But may be difficult as the reader is referred to with female pronouns, But posting because it could serve as a starting point to my future improved self, F/M, I hate this actually lol, RWBY au, Shouldn't make things horribly unreadable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolikaSmolika/pseuds/HolikaSmolika
Summary: An AU of BTS in the World of Remnant. Remnant is a fictional world full of Men and the Creatures of Grimm. Man has been hunted since the beginning of time by the Grimm, aided in the survival by an energy source known as Dust. Thus enters the heroine, (Anna). A designer as well as a huntress, she finds herself attending one of the best schools in Remnant. Along the way, she meets a group of rowdy hunters-in-training also going to attend the school. Unfortunately, not all of them like her. Especially this certain one with a beanie. Min Yoongi.Like fanfiction always does, one thing leads to another, and now the two are on even rougher terms.Will they manage to put their differences aside?Will they uncover the truth behind the darkest secret Remnant has ever faced?And will Yoongi ever take off that stupid beanie?This fic is based upon the setting of RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNNG, okay first fic on here. Don't know if I'm even going to write this often, but it was a cute little idea I had when I realized if BTS were to make two RWBY teams, there'd be a spot open. It's not going to be very intelligent, I personally think I could do better, but I know many writers who say that and take down stories that I absolutely fell in love with. So at the least, it can serve as a reminder that improvement will come with experience. Enjoy...?
> 
> For the convenience of the plot, the reader is going to be referred to as Avalon for a majority of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skippable but relevant to the plot prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the prologue about the wolf is from a vivid dream I had once. It inspired me to finally write this.

**Prologue**

 

I was 10 years old when I made my first kill.

I had gone on a trip for the summer vacation with my father to stay in a cottage located in the “wilderness”. I say that with doubt, because it wasn’t out and about where all the Grimm could have gotten to us, instead it was a resort sort of place that was supposed to simulate it with wild animals minus the Grimm. Deer, birds, bears, elk, buffalo, cougars, lions, and wolves all roamed freely as if they were outside the kingdoms. My mother had gone to visit my sister in Atlas, where she was a rising chef star. So my father decided to take me somewhere to have some father-daughter time.

I don’t remember too much about the trip besides a few vague details. We stayed in a cottage that was around some other cottages that other people were also staying in. There was a big lake behind the cottage that you could see from the window. On most days it was a clear bright blue because of its reflection of the sky. We spent most of our days walking around and exploring around the lake, which is where I met my first victim.

One of those days, I was separated from my father. Because I was only 10 years old, I started crying right then and there. I wasn’t sure how long I did, but I do remember how I stopped. I heard the loud rustling of grass and bushes as whatever made the sound came closer towards me. Being tired of crying as well, I had paused and looked toward where I believed the sound had come from.

It was there I saw a pitch black wolf with piercing yellow-amber eyes with irises wider than half of the eye.

I didn’t think of it as a threat at first, my education up to that point (also taking into consideration how bad I was at it) didn’t really rely on the fact that wolves were dangerous. The closest was a beowulf, which still looked nothing like it. They spent all their time telling us all we humans feared and were endangered by was the Grimm. I didn’t have nightmares or fears about wolves. So I stared up at it, gazing upon it as if it were a harmless deer or rabbit. It stared back, not making a single movement towards or away from me. The moment lasted, engraved in my memory. What ended it was my father calling my name and as I looked back and then ahead to the animal, it was no longer there. We went home, and that was all I can remember about the duration of the stay.

How I killed the wolf, was a story on the way back home. We had packed everything and started the drive home. I stared out the window, watching the trees as we passed them by. I remember my father slowing down the car gradually and came to a stop. The things he said next were along the lines of, “(Y/N), look over there!” I looked at him to see where he was pointing and glanced in that direction. The same golden eyes met mine again. My gaze held and so did it’s. Moments passed when my dad rolled down the window in the back across from me, so I might possibly see. That was when the wolf had started to approach. It came towards us with a light trot and pat-pat, till it was right next to us. It was so slow that it didn’t even look like it could hold any ill will. It stood on its hind legs and stuck its head through the window. I didn’t even flinch at that, I wasn’t scared and neither was Dad. The wolf stared at me again. I returned its gaze. That was when my father, possibly thinking this wasn’t such a safe scenario had started to drive slowly in hopes to at least pull the wolf off the car.

It was that one thing that started it all.

The wolf felt it, looked at my father and reached forward to his face. All I heard was my father’s yell that told me everything I needed to know about what this wolf was doing.

His yell sent chills down my spine. Fear crawled into me like an undesirable parasite. All I had was in a cup holder, a pair of child’s scissors that I had used for my grade school homework assignment. Something came over me, I still have no idea what it was to this day, and I took hold of the scissors. The entire action happened in less than 3 seconds as soon as my father had screamed, even if it felt much longer. I leaned forward with the scissors in hand, I stabbed the scissors forward in its neck. The scissors were not supposed to have done such damage, I don’t know how they did it. The wolf whimpered loudly, and went limp falling out of the car.

The bloody scissors still in my hand, I froze in my first killing stance. The scissors tainted with blood dripped onto my right hand, staining it red. None of me shook. I felt almost nothing in my heart, simply relieved at the fear being released and leaving me.

That was how I killed a living thing for the first time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, flashing forward Reader is now going to Beacon! And she's going to meet BTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too bad I think. Y'know, cause I kind of don't like this story. Whatever.
> 
> Character descriptions based off of appearance from the Blood, Sweat, and Tears MV.

**Chapter 1**

 

I sat against the wall on the ship headed towards Beacon. My eyes flickered as the light from the window hit my face. I hadn’t been able to sleep much the night before, a bad idea on my part as I would now have a hard time staying awake for the rest of the day. I stretched my arms out along with my legs, reaching out to touch my toes and bend them as well.

I jumped to my feet, walking towards the large window. Looking down I saw all of Vale below me, the smallness and largeness of the kingdom surprising me. Looking further along the horizon, I could see the school we were headed towards. The trip wasn’t supposed to be longer than an hour, but the lack of any breakfast that morning found it’s way into inconveniencing me with stomach curdling hunger. I was reminded again by the low grumble of my stomach. Holding my hand over my stomach gently, I cringed at the feeling burning of hunger. With a sigh, I turned my back to the window and leaned against it looking down at my shoes I personally designed.

I was also a designer. Besides becoming a huntress being my number one priority, I took up a hobby of designing and creating outfits, clothing, and accessories. My talents had even been recognized by entertainment industries, and I worked for their idol groups. I haven’t worked with any large brand names, but nonetheless, the people I worked with felt like being in the presence of superstars. I worked hard for those quick bucks to pay for my tuition, almost all of what was supposed to be mine going towards my sister’s risky career.

I myself wore my pop inspired outfit with the color themes of pink and dark brown. My scissor blades were silver but did have nice dark pink and brown colored handles. Ironically, the weapon I first used ever became the one thing that stayed with me for all the years I had trained. I became a dual wielder of two blades shaped as individual scissor blades. It mostly was for design, but it still delivered decidedly.

“Jin-hyung! Give me some!!!!” I heard a whine loud enough to grab my attention as well as some other people’s short-lived ones. I looked over to a marooned hair hunter clawing at something in a blonde-pinkish one’s arms that were outstretched away from his reach.

“AYE HOSEOK? You’ve already had some! This is for everyone, okay?” The taller blonde hunter kept on reaching the desired object out of the other one’s reach.

“BUT YOU SAID I COULD HAVE SeCONDS!” came the obnoxious voice that had caught my attention in the first place.

“Everyone should get at least one first! And be quiet, you’re disturbing everyone,” the blonde one started to get quieter.

“It’s not faaair,” whined ‘Hoseok’.

“It IS fair!” exclaimed the blonde.

Taking a closer look, I saw a clear plastic bag of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies. Stomach growling, I mentally reached out for it too.

 

“I got it, Namjoon, I probably SHOULD have brought my weapon with me to Beacon. But mentioning it for the twelfth time isn’t exactly going to change ANYTHING.”

“I’m JUST saying-”

“OHMYGOD can you guys just drop it? Everyone’s looking at us because you’re so loud!” Looking over to the new source of noise, I saw four other guys walking towards the two I had just spied on. A blonde with a thick choker, a light brown-haired guy with a sluggish posture, a medium, warm, brown-haired guy with strong eyes, and a silver-haired one with cross earrings. The two who referred to each other as “Jin-hyung” and “Hoseok” turned to face them and greeted them.

“Guys! Eat a cookie so Jin will finally give me one!” Hoseok came up to them and clung limply to one of them, the silver-haired one to be exact.

“Cookies?” The blonde one instantly jolted to ‘Jin’ at the mention of the sweet. With a sigh, he pulled the zip lock of the bag and handed him one.

“Aye, you the best Jin,” stated the slug. Jin cracked into a smile gradually that had my little teenage heart skip a beat. From there, the crowd dispersed into several individual conversations inaudible to me as they grabbed the food Jin had offered them. After that, I could hear the initial whine come again.

“AAHHH WHO CARES? Suga’s probably napping off somewhere! Just give me one~”

“Hoseok. No. No cookie until Suga has one. I know if you’ll start eating you won’t stop and Suga will get grumpy,” Jin began to explain. It sounded like he was schooling a third-grader.

All this time I was listening on their conversation. With a smirk or a giggle here and there, I hadn’t realized I had begun what might be called “stalking”. However, that soon came to light when a groggy voice rose up next to me.

“You stalking?”

Those words had me flinch from resting my back against the wall to a slightly defensive position and looking right at someone. They didn’t move an inch in response to my somewhat threatening maneuvers.

I first noticed yellow eyes. The next was a black beanie dissolving with black hair. Panning outwards I recognized the outline of a hunter in casual clothing. Hoodie, ripped jeans, and what I recognized to be a dagger on his right decorated his figure. After a short moment of silence, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

“Can I help you? Or perhaps one of my friends over there?” he asked me with an oppressing atmosphere about him. I struggled to find my words for a moment’s time before another voice boomed over any other.

“YOOOONGIIIIIIII,” Suddenly the so-called ‘Hoseok’ had made his way over without my noticing and stretched his arm around the interrogator. Instant annoyance spread across his face. “JIN WON’T LET ME HAVE A COOKIE BEFORE YOU HAVE YOURS AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE IT NOW!” He then turned his head over to me. “Oh and who’s this?”

“Get off,” he grunted as he uncoiled the arm around him. “And she’s just a stalker.”

“I-I’m not a stalker!” I defended as I relaxed my posture. ‘Yoongi’ cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Well that’s interesting because you seemed very interested in their conversation. Don’t know if you’ve ever heard of privacy but that’s still considered an invasion of it-”

“Aishh, take the goddamn cookie, and second, we were being loud to begin with so it wasn’t weird for her to watch us, leave her alone,” I looked over at who came to my aid and saw the tall blonde. He tossed the bag to Yoongi who had caught it with a little trouble and gave another irritated glare. Jin responded with an eye-smile and then glanced at me. My cheeks flushed embarrassingly and my eyes shot down to my boots. I figured I ought to say something so I did.

“I-I’m sorry for listening to you nonetheless…” I looked back up and saw Hoseok and Jin smiling, but grumpy pants was still pissed.

“It’s really not that big of a deal. Yoongi’s just paranoid. Oh, I’m Jin, and the one that’s been complaining the past five minutes is Hoseok. The patroller here is Yoongi,” Jin introduced himself and the other two.

“Avalon,” I smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” My polite, make-amends introduction was followed by a loud rumble of hunger from my pained stomach. I flushed pink and chuckled nervously. After, Jin took the bag from Yoongi, who had already shoved his face with a cookie, and took one out, outstretching it towards me.

“Have one, I mean, if you’re not allergic, lactose-intolerant, or anything,” he continued smiling. With a shy blink and smile, I took it with a small ‘thank you’. The positive energy must’ve made Yoongi groan and try to walk away, only to be tackled by the remainder of his pack.

“WHERE’D YOU GO BUD?”

“Jungkook here missed you,” one stated, followed by a creepy laugh.

“No, I didn’t!” The strong-eyed one pouted.

“gET OF-”

“I never realized how skinny you are, Yoongi-”

“DAMN, I FORGOT HOW GOOD YOU LOOK WITH BLACK HAIR-”

The rapid-fire dialogue that took place between the band of boys became too jumbled for me to recall the events to you. I simply watched amusingly and garbled down my cookie.

 

After we arrived, I had gotten separated from the group I had met earlier. And within the first ten minutes, I had gotten myself lost. You might think, ‘now Avalon, how the hell do you get lost when you arrive with a big group of freshmen who are probably ALL going to the SAME PLACE?’. Well. That’s just who I am as a person. I have 0 explanation as to why or how I got lost, but it happened. And that’s all you need to know before getting into this next part of the story.

So I’m lost, wandering the Beacon grounds, hoping I find out where to go from pure chance and having no luck with that. It took me awhile to realize I was completely lost and failed to backtrack to where the others might have gone to. There I was on Beacon grounds, having no idea where I was and no one around to shamefully ask where the freshmen went. I spotted a map, and thought it might have given me some sort of clue as to where I was versus where I was supposed to be.

As I did this, it was unknowing to me that something was lurking in the bushes ready to find a meal for his noon snack.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some poorly explained fight scenes for the action-oriented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write action scenes my vocabulary is too limited HNN

**Chapter 2**

 

There I was, innocently tracing the point from “YOU ARE HERE” to “Auditorium” when someone had decided to not so shamefully rain on my parade with the worst of intentions. No, it was not stalker-beanie. Unfortunately, it was much worse. Horribly worse.

By the time I heard the growl and turned to see it, it was already several feet away. Grimm. It instantly charged forward as soon as I had turned. I quickly scrambled backward and reached my hands toward the dual blades and unsheathed. As it pounced for the kill, I slipped to the right away from it with a cartwheel and landed in a more dignified position to fight. As it instantly turned back, I rushed forward and sliced his form with an X. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was a successful mark.

But not enough for a beowulf. It only got even angrier and was merciless with the next attack. I jumped over to evade, but my form was poor and the beowulf managed to get a scratch on my right calf. I landed with a limp and cringed at the sting. A quick glance down said I was bleeding fairly much. I ignored it and run around it and up a wall, pushing off and launching my blades into the Grimm at its neck. Then I slashed them out and the beowulf’s “life” with it. I panted, standing up and putting my scissor blades back into their respective sheaths. 

The beowulf disintegrated like they always do and I’m left alone once again. I shift my attention to the wound on my leg and see some blood has spread to the surrounding skin in a mess. But as soon as I crouched down to inspect it, more growls caught my attention. I carefully looked up to the sources of sound and was instantly met with several more of the same Grimm I had just annihilated. 

_ ‘Shit, beowulves travel in packs. I’m screwed,’  _ I thought. There were more than five, a quick count determined 15 in my peripheral vision. I carefully stood up while my eyes darted between the Grimm. They were slowly approaching me with hungry snarls. In this situation, I could only think of one option at the moment.

_ Run. _

My feet hit the ground running in the opposite direction. I heard the beowulves quickly give chase with snarls and howls. I snuck a glance back to see I was not having any effect of losing them.

“Oh, come on! Why does BEACON have GRIMM on CAMPUS?!” I cry out my frustrations. As I was reminiscing, the actions subsided with whimpers from the Grimm. I looked over my shoulder and slid to a halt. Eyes widened with surprise, I saw a hunter stand over a decapitated Grimm corpse with a HUGE blade pointed at the pack that was giving chase. I instantly remember his face among the group I had just been with. 

He stands protectively as he asks, “Are you okay?” I hummed in the affirmative with a nod. I recalled the name Namjoon to his profile. He instantly goes back to fighting the Grimm, using familiar and foreign techniques. A shot fired, blowing a Grimm into pieces. I quickly glanced in the general direction where the sound came from. Hoseok grinned at me, holding a sniper rifle from the top of an arch. I blinked and curved my mouth in a quick smile before hearing Namjoon stagger with a heavy grunt. I snapped out of it and unsheathed the blades ready to help in the fight. 

However, as I sprinted forward ready to fight off the Grimm, something flashed before my eyes and the Grimm had slashed throats and were lying on the ground. I looked around trying to see who it was when I got a “yoo hoo” from behind. Turning around, the choker blonde stands with a grin and a wink. Returning with a quick smile I look back and see the beowulves are all gone. I slump to my knees with a  _ very _ loud sigh of relief. 

That was certainly a way to start the year.

 

Apparently before the welcoming ceremony had commenced, the whole assembly was notified of the Grimm escape. It’s common knowledge that hunter academies keep Grimm for educational purposes, so it’s not terribly surprising that they managed to escape. Since the boys handled the situation and the Grimm dissolved into nothingness after, we were quickly put back on schedule. 

We heard a somewhat odd speech from the headmaster before we were treated to a meal in the cafeteria before the big “sleepover” in the ballroom. Most people had their groups to sit with, but I didn’t really have any friends who came with me to Beacon so I felt lost as I searched for where to sit. 

“Avalon!” I glanced over at Jin waving me from a table with the other guys I had met earlier. I nervously smiled and shuffled over to the table and sat next to blonde choker and across Yoongi. I received a glare from across the way but attempted to not notice.

“So you’re the girl we met on the ship, right?” The silver haired, crossing earing guy one space away from Yoongi asked. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jimin.” I smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Jimin,” I responded. The slouchy light-brown haired guy with the big sword raised his hand.

“I’m Namjoon. I lead these dumb-nuts, sort-of.”

“You won’t necessarily after tomorrow,” Jin politely reminded him.

“Oh, Jin’s right. Doesn’t the school board chose the leaders from the teams?” The cookie beggar from earlier asked, mouth stuffed with noodles.

“That’s what I heard,” the guy on the other end of Taehyung stated.

“Ya, introduce yourselves to Avalon. Were you raised in a barn?” Jin scolds after swallowing a bite as well.

“Oh, sorry,” Cookie beggar said from between Yoongi and Jimin. “I’m Hoseok.” He chuckles and plasters a crooked smile on his face, “You can also call me your Hope~” Nearly everyone at the table groans at that, except me who’s just confused.

“I’m Jungkook,” A guy leans shyly forward to see me from across Taehyung.

“Taehyung in the HOUSE!” the blonde leans into me a little as he proclaimed his name a little too loudly. I grin and stare across the table at everyone.

“I’m Avalon. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers get to meet one of my favorite female k-pop idols. I'm sure she's nice, so even if you don't know her, that's fine.
> 
> Yikes descriptions suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.   
> Okay, for those of you who haven't seen RWBY, which is fine because I should be writing this so that you don't have to, the weapons in this show are CRAZY. If a character has any type of weapon, chances are it can also be a gun or some other ridiculously different weapon. So when the text describes it, please just go with it. I promise that if you think there's no way a scythe can also be a gun, just google Ruby Rose weapon.

**Chapter 3**

 

After dinner, the freshmen made their way to the ballroom where everyone would sleep for the first night, as our teams and dorms hadn’t been arranged yet. Girls and boys were separated harshly, leaving me on my own amongst a sea of chattering girls. In order to keep me busy, I pulled out my sketchbook and looked at the design I was currently on. I was told they would like a cute, school girl look while keeping it elegant. I had already thought up to use plaid fabric for the overall jumper portion, probably a dark green or navy. Possibly both.

“Did you draw that?” I jumped and pulled the book to my chest, shooting my eyes to see behind me. A girl with short boyish blonde hair seemed taken aback by my start and nervously laughed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like that.” I stared for a few seconds and lightened up with a shy smile.

“It’s alright, you just spooked me is all.” She smiled with her eyes as well and crouched down to my level. I pulled the sketchbook away from my chest and tilted it to her line of vision.

“Sweet, are you a designer or something?” she asked.

“Kind of, I sometimes make clothes for clients. Typically lesser known music groups for music videos and stuff,” though I may have thought it sounded dull, she grinned in awe.

“Are you serious?! That’s so cool! I wish I could do something like that, but I’d probably just poke my fingers with a needle and thread nonstop,” she reminisced to herself. “By the way, I’m Jeungyeon. It’s nice to meet you…”

“Avalon,” I replied. She nodded and comfortably sat down next to me.

“So you’re a designer AND a huntress?”

“I mean, technically I’m still in training. It’s just sort of a hobby and it also helps pay for tuition and generally save money.”

“That makes sense. I guess I’m too spoiled to have to find a source for money other than my parents,” she furrowed her brows.

“Of course not. My parents just unfortunately,” I paused as I carefully chose my words. “Had several family emergencies is all.” She grew solemn and concerned to which I quickly waved my hands in front of me, “I mean, it’s fine right now, everything’s great! Our savings just kind of blew is all.” She nodded in understanding. 

For the remainder of Free Time, I continued to get to know Jeungyeon before lights out, then went to sleep (though with trouble due to my anxiety of the next day). 

 

Everyone got up by 8:00 AM the next day, gathered their things and went to breakfast. I sat with the boys again, though I didn’t see Jeungyeon in the sea of students. 

“Today’s the day~” Jimin singsonged as he drew a smiley face with ketchup on his omelet. 

“It sure is,” replied a significantly less enthusiastic Jungkook. His reaction was more similar to my feelings at the time. I noticed everyone else also held a pretty stressed posture and silence at the table. Besides Namjoon who was doing his best to be careful with the runny-yolk egg. And Yoongi who had apparently passed out on his tray.

“The first person you see when you land is your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon, right?” I nervously asked while playing with the hash browns. 

“Yeah,” Taehyung replied as sullen as everyone else.

“Come on, guys~ We’re all definitely going to find each other, just relax!” Jimin attempted to cheer everyone up.

“But we’re seven people, someone’s going to get left out…” Jungkook nervously stated.

“Brain dead, can you count? There are eight people at this table right now. I know I wouldn’t mind being Avalon’s partner,” Namjoon flicked the back of Jungkook’s head and gave me a reassuring glance. I returned it with a smile.

“... kill myself before that happens,” I hear Yoongi mumble from his passed out figure. My eyes twitch instinctively and I give a ‘hmph’ as I take a bite of a sausage slice.

  
  


The hour of truth slowly approached. Everyone headed to the locker rooms where we got our weapons. I heard excited and nervous talk about people curious as to who they may end up with as their partner. It doesn’t help the knot in the pit of my stomach untighten any less. I did stumble upon Jeungyeon and her locker, though.

“Hey,” I greeted as I walked up to her. “Are you ready?”

“Hi, I’m absolutely not,” she sighed as she grabbed what appears to be a crossbow from the locker. She turned to face me and saw the odd looking handles on my dual blades. She cocks an eyebrow before she lights up, “Are those scissor blades?!”

“Well, scissor inspired. They’re obviously much more sturdy and sword-like. I can also connect them together and use them as a rifle, but I prefer to use them as the blades.” I shift my gaze to her weapon, “What about yours?”

“Oh, well, it’s a crossbow,” she pulls the string back and lets it vibrate a bit. “But I can also take them apart and use them as shurikens.” She demonstrated briefly as she unfolded it and detached it into two pieces as it automatically spiked itself into deadly boomerangs. My eyes widened and I grinned.

“That is REALLY cool,” I observed. She chuckles.

“Thanks.”

**“The Freshmen class is to proceed towards the Emerald Forest for the first initiation. I repeat, the freshmen class is to proceed towards the Emerald Forest for initiation.”** I glared at the terribly loud nearby speaker with Jeungyeon. We exchanged nervous glances as we attempted to follow the rest of the students.

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reader) partners with someone she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't I don't know what I was thinking, I'll stop talking about how I dislike this work, but I can't stress enough how much I want to make it better but can't.

**Chapter 4**

 

Everyone stood in a line, each person on top of a launcher that would throw us into the air, into the forest. I had a spot near Jeungyeon, but not far from the guys I knew. I was a little suspicious on Yoongi being on the  _ very _ end farthest from me, but I just chuckled and brushed it off.

“Are you ready?” Jeungyeon asked, exhaling a shaky breath.

“I guess,” I answered. Before anything else could be exchanged, the headmaster, a square faced man referred to simply as Professor Park began explaining the initiation process.

“Welcome to your first ‘mission’ at Beacon. This may very well be one of the most crucial ones you will face. Today’s events will bring about your experience at Beacon for the next four years. All formalities set aside, your main mission is the make your way to the end of the Emerald Forest, where you will find a temple filled with relics. Each pair is to bring one relic back with them to this cliff. Oh,” he paused for a moment to take a sip of coffee. 

  
“There will be Grimm. Of course, if you wish to survive this challenge, you must obliterate them before they get you. And now, the partner selection process.” He paused a moment and smiled at several students’ anxious faces. “The first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years. That being said, it would be in your best interests to find someone you can bear with well.”  _ How does that make sense? _ “Now, any questions?” The line was dead silent. “Then, let the challenge commence.” He summoned a hologram and tapped something, which ended up launching a student from one end of the line into the forest, followed by those next to them. 

The line was dead silent. “Then, let the challenge commence.” He summoned a hologram and tapped something, which ended up launching a student from one end of the line into the forest, followed by those next to them. 

I got in my position and shot a glance and Jeungyeon, seeing her completely focused on preparing her landing strategy. The line was getting shorter by the minute and the launch closer to us. I looked ahead as a few thoughts raced in my mind. _I wonder who I’ll be paired with…_ _I wouldn’t mind being with Jeungyeon at all. She has a cool weapon and she’s really nice. I can’t imagine being paired up with a total stranger._

Yoongi had already been launched, getting closer to my turn.  _ What if… I got paired with one of those boys? What if…  _ My cheeks flared red at the thought of a certain one, which led to my launch happening before I realized it. 

The harsh force of cutting through the air blew my battle skirt and hair back. Snapping out of it, I slid out the scissor blades, beginning to spin them with their round handles to slow down. A tree approached, so I halted the spinning and pulled out a thread from the right held scissor and shot the scissor into the trunk like a grappling hook. I held on to the thread as it swung me to the opposite side of the tree and landed on a large branch. I tugged back on the thread and the scissor blade came curling back. With a confident smile, I put it back into the sheath and looked around. 

Oddly enough from the height I was at, I couldn’t see anyone else falling.  _ Did I land too soon? I’ll probably be one the last ones… _ I leaped down from the branch to the lower ones and onto the forest floor. A quick inspection told me no Grimm on sight. I took a deep breath before beginning to head north.  _ What if I… do see Jin first?,  _ my cheeks reddened at the thought but I shook the feeling off (physically) and kept running forward.

I stopped as soon as I heard loud rustling in the bushes. I carefully looked over as the noise continued. Narrowing my eyes, I unsheathed the scissors again and carefully took my stance. As it continued I slowly approached step by step. As I arrived directly in front of the bushes, I carefully looked through them. When no one was seen, I entered through the shrub and came across a very woody thicket. Thoughts to turn around and leave surfaced, but left as quickly when the rustling was heard again. I noticed it coming from under a pile of leaves and approached. When I came to be in front of it, my brows furrowed.

“Cheep!”

My eyes widened and I put the weapons away and started to carefully brush away the leaves. My heart sank when I saw a baby bird. It’s fluffed feathers were slick around dampened leaves. It flapped around as I had exposed it to the open, but failed and gradually gave up. I carefully looked and noticed a slightly bent wing. Frowning, I reached a hand out to it. It pecked but it wasn’t very painful.

“Were you really the guy who made all of that noise?” I nearly whispered. I was answered with a different loud rustling nearby as I shot my head facing the direction the sound came from. I saw a fox looking at us with wide, greedy eyes. I picked up a nut from the floor and threw one at him, causing him to scurry off. I turned back to the bird, and felt remorseful, “Where is your family?” I looked up to see if there was a nest on any surrounding trees, but none. Gentle wildlife doesn’t normally live in Grimm filled forests. I looked back at it as it chirped again. I pondered what to do and lit up with an idea. 

Taking out a sewing kit I always kept, I took the softest thread I had and laid the bird on his good wing (with more pecking). I carefully wrapped the wing to its body so that it may not injure it any more than it may have already. I finished and picked up the bird. I tore apart of my skirt (I can always make a new one) and tied it low on my neck so there was a sort of hammock hanging down. I put the bird in and it stopped protesting, embracing the warmth from the cloth and my body. I grinned like a little kid and giggled.

I left the shrubbed area and jog carefully ahead. I was definitely going to end up in last at that point, and I began worrying if I would even find a partner at all at the rate I was going.

Those thoughts became the least of my worries as I stumbled upon a less happy-to-see-me friend. 

The King Taijitu was enormous.

I felt panic-stricken as I unsheathed the blades.  _ Why did I pick up this poor unfortunate soul? It’s going to be the death of me now, _ I thought solemnly. The thought diminished as it slithered forward with it’s tongue flicking in and out. I ran ahead to meet it and sliced through the throat and landed on the Grimm’s coils. Hisses of pain emerged from it as it spun its head around to snap back. Holding tighter to the now loudly chirping bird, I backflipped to evade its bite. As soon as it ceased its combination attack for a second, I leapt forward and cut across the face with 5 swings.

It roared, causing the bird to start chirping like crazy. I tried to shush it and calm it down, but the King Taijitu was only angrier and kept attacking. Now because I was also defending a little bird at the same time as I was fighting a  _ King. Taijitu. _ Alone. I quickly came at the disadvantage. My blades were tossed from my grip and I felt left in a tight spot. The bird was chirping louder that it had been, aggravating the Grimm all the more. I was cornered with a hysterical baby bird and a very angry Grimm at my throat. It almost seemed like that was it. School hadn’t even formally started yet, but there I was. At the end of my career. 

At least that’s what I thought. 

A shot resounded through my ears, and the next thing I noticed was that the Grimm no longer had a head. Panting heavily, my knees buckled and I landed on the grass. I held the bird close to my chest as I breathed hysterically myself. I felt something vibrate on the ground next to me.

“Those are yours,” the voice came. 

I froze.

_ The first person you meet is your partner for the next four years. _

I first begged the gods if it was some sort of mistake. I couldn’t have gotten paired to them. No way. Even he would’ve ran away if he saw me first. 

My eyes slowly scanned upwards to confirm all of my suspicions. They stopped at the yellow slits. 

 

Yoongi was now my partner.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalon comes to the fact that she is now partnered with an angry cactus. Meeting Taehyung and Jin along the way, they finish initiation and head to the auditorium to be formally given their team names and find out their leaders.
> 
> And is the angry cactus actually... nice?
> 
> Mild fluffies but only because 'Avalon' is a mess.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

“ANYWHERE BUT NEAR YOU,” I responded as I stomped the direction opposite north. A groan came from his mouth.

“This is your fault, you know that right?”

“How is this  _ my _ fault?” I shot daggers with my eyes.

“If you hadn’t been so weak and nearly dead I would’ve moved on and pretended like I never saw you,” he belittled me in his groggy voice. I grunted slightly and stopped walking. He glances over my shoulder.

“What the hell is that?” he stared into the hammock and saw the bird.

“Just an abandoned bird I found- look,” I turn around and face him. “I don’t know how we’re going to be able to work together like this, so just leave me be and we’ll pretend like we never saw each other!”

“Wow, Sherlock. You’re a  _ genius _ ,” he said with dripping sarcasm. “If you didn’t know, the teachers are still watching us.” He pointed up to a corner and sure enough, a camera scanning the area. I growled and curled into a ball.

“WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!” I yelled into myself, unintentionally scaring the bird for the fiftieth time that day. 

“I don’t like this just as much as you… probably even less...,” he stated matter-of-factly. “But there really isn’t any changing it, so we should just keep moving to the temple to get this over with.” Facing the truth that he was right, I wiped my tears and started walking. 

The silence gave everything around us shivers. The bird gave a few cheeps, but I attempted to shush it. Yoongi was already glaring at me when I looked up and gave me a look.

“Seriously, Snow White?”

“Sorry that I have a HEART,” I snapped.

“How did you even manage to find an injured bird during initiation?” he asked, though less with curiosity and more with despite.

“ _ I don’t knooow, _ I heard him and found him that’s it,” I grew agitated with every additional word to the conversation.

“How are you going to even fight off Grimm like that, it’s not like that Taijitu is the last thing we’re going to see here.”

“Wow! You have a point! I didn’t even think of that!” I mocked his logic with a dumb voice. “Let’s just dump him out right now, and leave him to die!”

“It’s a  _ bird-” _

“It’s a  _ living creature. _ ”

“What the hell’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem. It’s you trying to belittle my new-found child’s LIFE-”

**“Oh! Jin, there’s Yoongi and Anna!”** We stopped quarreling and noticed that we had found Taehyung and Jin.  _ I bet they like being paired together, _ I could only think at the moment.

“Oh wow,” Jin seemed surprised. He was obviously present for our first meeting and knew the stiff air between us.

“Yeah. Wow,” Yoongi rolled his eyes. I only grunted with resentment and looked back at the two.

“I see you guys ended up finding each other okay,” I smiled. They both smiled back as Taehyung swung an arm around Jin’s broad shoulders.

“I’m lucky I get to keep our mom indefinitely,” he practically sang. Jin gave a short chuckle and looked ahead.

“Let’s keep moving, I suppose,” he stepped out of Taehyung embrace. We all obeyed, even Yoongi and his beanie. The bird gave a cheep which made Jin scuttle backward away from me. He looked at the critter in the sash and back at me with a curious glance. I nervously gave a toothy grin.

“wELL. Umm, this little guy,” I reached to stroke the bird with love and affection only to be betrayed with a painful ‘peck’. “He’s… a bird…”

“Why do you have a bird?” Taehyung asked, perhaps somewhat cynically. 

“Haha, funny story,” I scratched my head.

“We’re wasting time,” Yoongi groaned as he tossed his head back. I glared in resentment, easing my face muscles as Jin spoke again.

“Yoongi’s right, we seem to be all the way at the back of the forest. We need to make up for lost time. Since Avalon’s… occupied, we’ll take care of the Grimm this time.” We submitted to his authority, though I could swear on my life that Mr. Min mumbled something about ‘she’s… dead weight’. 

 

Carrying on into the forest, I found Taehyung and Yoongi taking care of most of the few Grimm that came to snack on us. Jin seemed to stay back, helping at times from afar with a dust infused bow and arrow. Now, you didn’t hear it from me, but those sHOULDERS when he pulled back the bow? I felt like I was watching a true, experienced hunter. It only made me even more mad that he wasn’t the first person I made eye contact with. 

‘Suga’, as Taehyung mostly referred to him as, only seemed to be a bunch of sour grapes around me. He worked just fine with Jin and Taehyung, which made me feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Especially when he caught me watching him (for like, only a few seconds, mind you) and gave me a disgruntled look. If anything, this ‘relationship’ was only going to go downhill in the next four years.

FOUR YEARS.

 

“Is that it?” I pointed up ahead. The three glanced in the direction towards a set of ruins ahead.

“I bet it is,” Jin confirmed and picked up the pace. Once at a closer proximity, you could see the ruined temple. All there was left was the platform, a few weak columns, and pedestals holding only two larger than normal chess pieces. Walking by a few empty pedestals, I stopped at a knight. I looked back at the others as I was about to propose that we take it.

“Let’s take the knight,” Yoongi snatched a piece from the opposite side of the platform. I blinked and looked back at the piece I had proposed and realized it was also a knight. Squinting I looked back at Yoongi and the others.

“The only pieces left are knights…”

“Yeah. Probably everyone took matching pieces to end up on the same team,” Jin reached over me to grab the relic.

“Is that how it works?” Taehyung tilted his head. Meanwhile I was slowly regaining composure from Jin’s torso slightly brushing past mine after getting the relic.

“Yup,” Jin said as he walked off. I relaxed my tense shoulders with a sigh. When I looked up, Yoongi was staring with a quirked brow as he quickly glanced between Jin and me. My face flushed red and I crossed my arms with a stubborn ‘humph’.

 

I wish I could say something more happened, but we took the relics and made our way back to the top of the outlook where only a few people were waiting. Apparently we had broken a record for the longest time taken to complete the task. While Taehyung just seemed a little bummed and Jin generally didn’t care and even pointed out the fact that I was defending an infant animal, I could’ve  _ choked _ on the aura of anger emitting from Yoongi. The worst part was that he didn’t say anything. Silent anger is always the scariest. For all I know he could just be planning my demise. In his mind. In  _ secret… _

On the other hand, I was able to successfully get treatment for the bird I picked up! According to the professor who treated him, all he could say is that time would heal him. And he was a falcon. But he couldn’t fly very strongly yet because he was young. When the professor left I looked around and noticed that it seemed as if I was now responsible for the creature. I’m sure I read something about a no pet policy, but I shrugged it off and hurried off to the team ceremonies

 

Scooting past through the few empty spaces in the crowded auditorium, I tried to make my way over to Yoongi, who was conversing with his group. I finally made it, while just so happening to get slammed by someone in the crowd into his back. The push was enough to knock him off of his feet for a step but regained his stance in a heartbeat as well as pushing me off a little  _ harshly. _

“WHAT THE HELL’S YOUR-”

“CHEEEEEEEP!” the screech was loud enough to gain attention from some outsiders. Shushing it quickly and patting it on the head (in what was still the thin fabric of my skirt) I glared back at Mr. Bean(ie)

“You DON’T have to YELL, someone pushed me into you, that’s all. And you scared him…” I snapped at him.

“... What… is that?” I heard Namjoon chime in, concerned. The Falcon cheeped again.

“This is my new friend,” I smiled and picked him up (still pecking me). The group curiously leaned forward to see it. 

“Is he… a pet or something?” Jimin asked in confusion.

“Well… I guess you could say that, but I just found him in the forest. Poor thing was being hunted by a fox and he didn’t stand a chance with a broken wing,” I pretended to gently pat him, but as stated for the fiftieth time, all I received in return was a painful, sharp peck. I heard a few hums of understanding and an ‘aww’ from Jin and Jungkook.

“Didn’t he distract you from initiation?” Hoseok asked.

“He sure did. But I wasn’t going to just leave him there.”

“That’s why we were so late. I’m sure if Avalon were fighting with us, we would’ve been the first ones out,” Jin winked friendlily. “But she made sure to take care of the bird she’d just found instead.”

Words couldn’t describe how happy I was to hear him compliment me.

“She sure did,” I heard Yoongi say. My eyes widened. Could it be? Was it true?  _ Yoongi said something NICE about me? _

 

“She was as good as gone when I saw her. If I hadn’t stepped in when I did, she’d be dead,  _ AND _ her bird.”

 

I knew it was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA funny story, half of the chapter was originally Yoongi and Taehyung fighting over a queen piece at the ruins, only to be quelled by Jin's all knowing diplomatic skills. THEN I actually researched it and realized teams were made up from matching chess pieces, NOT by seeing each other first like partners. SO because the FREAKING name of this story is titled "Team JAVY" I couldn't just SWITCH teammates. So, I had to delete the wonderful dialogue I wrote and just write some later in the story. Do your research kids. Don't be like me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also apparently low-key breaking a rule in the RWBY universe where team names have to remind you of a color. I never knew that soooo MEH. It's an AU anyway. An AU for both BTS and RWBY. Blame it on the AU.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming ceremonies are held for the Beacon freshmen class. All is well until Avalon is given more than she bargained for. Much to Yoongi's distaste.

I stood together with Jin, Taehyung, and Suga in a line with the other students, right behind the other guys. My chest rose and fell heavily in response to my fast-paced heartbeat. The next and final step for the initiation was to be presented formally as teams by the headmaster. Professor Park stood on the stage, in front of a large hologram screen that displayed the team’s profiles and their acronym. The first few had already gone, which included Jeongyeon. She ended up on a team with three other girls, and I think their name was Team Trojans. Odd plural there, but they had a member with an S, so they couldn’t exactly leave her out.

I took another shaky break, this time being returned with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jin giving me a reassuring smile and a nod. I nervously returned it and looked back up ahead. Stage fright would never go away. Especially not today. I looked back at Jin to see him looking off with a slightly worried expression. _Is he nervous too?_

I looked over at Taehyung, who has taken a liking to my Falcon friend and has been holding him like the baby he is for the past half hour. Nervously, I also try to steal a glance at Yoongi, who seemed to be slightly rocking side to side, testing which leg would be better to lean on if he decided to take a nap while he stood. My eyes glanced up at his beanie that hasn’t come off yet. Strange, considering the amount of fighting we just did. Come to think of it, I remember seeing him pull on it several times. Probably just an avid beanie wearer. As I had begun to stare and wonder about the physics of his beanie, he shot his vision over to me and furrowed his brows meanly. I looked away instantly as every muscle tensed embarrassingly.

All deep thinking aside, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jimin walked up to the stage, leaving us next in line. As they stood on the little ‘x’ tape marks, Professor Park introduced them.

“Namjoon Kim, Jimin Park, Jungkook Jeon, and Hoseok Jung.” The first letters of their names accompanied their profiles on the screen, presented as ‘JNJH’. “Team Ginger,” the headmaster said. Could’ve sworn Hoseok’s face fell ten stories. “Led by Namjoon Kim.” The audience applauded as well as us. Now it was our turn.

Jin went first and I followed. Stumbling a little to find the tape markers (which should not have been as hard as it was), I carefully folded my hands and smiled briefly.

“Does that guy have a pigeon?” A few murmurs stirred in the audience. I drastically look at Taehyung, who shamelessly smiles with the (pecking) baby bird in the carrier made from my skirt fabric. I gulp and look at Professor Park, who couldn’t give a single shit. The moment of truth.

The letters, “JAVY” pop up on the board. “Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi,... V, and Avalon Thunder.”  I’m ready to hear the team name, but double take at Taehyung’s profile.

V?

I look confusedly across at Taehyung who has the most sinister smirk on his face. Next to him, Yoongi only rolls his eyes. I glance at Jin who only stares with a blank face. And by a blank face, I mean he would be yelling at that moment if he were not in front of an audience and the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

“Team Javelin.” I exhale. That’s actually a fairly cool name.

“Led by Avalon Thunder.”

 

w   h   a   t

 

The audience’s applause falls onto my basically dead ears. It takes more than a couple of seconds to process what just happened. But doubts strike my mind in that second. They made a mistake. There was no way I could lead the three. If anyone was born to be a leader of _any_ team, it was Jin. How was the leader even selected? How did I come on top? Why?

Within all of my doubts and unsure inquiries, I heard Jin speak.

“Congratulations! I knew it would be you!” I look up at him with a surprised face. He smiles and I hear Taehyung cheering eerily as he sneaks up behind me and holds the bird up to my face to gently snuggle it (which fails because he keeps pecking). I chuckle and smile in thanks.

Oh shit.

I carefully glance over at Yoongi whose mouth is wide open and quirks his eyebrows between me and Professor Park (who mind you just wants us to get off the stage to announce the rest of the teams). He stops after a solid five seconds and probably realizes to keep his emotions to himself… for now. Frankly, it doesn’t make me angry, it just hurts a bit.

 

 

 

The ceremonies ended and we got our dorms. When we first walked in we saw two bunk beds with nightstands for the top and bottom beds. A large window out looking the campus separates them. To both sides are closets and dressers, on one is a bathroom. Taehyung pushes past me and climbs the ladder to a top bunk like a rabid monkey and plops down with a childish cheer.

Well, his bedding arrangements were settled. Yoongi then hurriedly pushes past me and lands on the bottom bunk sharing Taehyung’s. _An obvious reason why._

“Guess we’re sharing a bunk,” Jin states as he pulls his luggage to the open bed. I feel ever so slightly nervous to be sharing a room with them, but I also feel very safe when I begin to think about it more. Jin looks back at me, “You want the top or the bottom?”

“We all know you like to be on the bottom, Jin~” Taehyung sing songed. I raised an eyebrow and nodded as I climbed the ladder.

“T-TAEHYUNG!” Jin yelled. I couldn’t imagine why, but Taehyung laughed like a madman while Jin noticed I had already settled on the top bunk. “H-He didn’t mean that! You can have this one if you really want!”

“Uhhh… then what did he mean?” I asked.

“Oh my GOD,” Yoongi groaned with a laugh as Taehyung was rolling on his bed.

“Uh-Uhm, well-”

“Just take the bottom, Jin.” Oddly enough, Jin didn’t even try to refute Yoongi’s advice as he gave up and tested the bed’s comfort. I still didn’t get it, but I supposed it didn’t really matter.

 

After unpacking and settling in, Jin and Taehyung had disappeared from the dorm.

“Jin, is it okay if I use the top drawer for my… undergarments?”

“Jin?”

“He and Taehyung went to the cafeteria.” I looked over at Yoongi who was also organizing his clothes in the other dresser.

“Oh,” I whispered as I continued in silence. The quietness felt like I was getting devoured by the abyss, but it probably felt less infuriating than trying to converse with him. However, I did have a question to ask that was bothering me a lot. No matter how hard I thought I couldn’t really come up with a convincing answer myself. I swallowed and shakily brought it up.

“U-Umm…” I was silent for a second. “I-I have a question to ask…” I looked over at him to see his response. He continued storing his clothes without many indications that he was listening. I proceeded anyway.

“About me being the… leader. A-are you… mad?” I was scared as I looked over to see if he would respond. He had stopped his chore and was staring inside the drawer. He tilted his head even further away.

“You know you don’t deserve it.” As I had thought myself, my face fell as I smiled sadly.

“You also know yourself, that if anyone deserved the title for the team,” He paused and looked me dead in the eye.

“It’s Jin.”

 

 

 

It was silent for the remainder of the time. He left before me and I left about 10 minutes after. I grabbed a meal at the cafeteria and looked out to where the team and co. had sat. I made my way over, a little visibly solemn. Jimin from the other team saw me and waved.

“Avalon!” I grinned as everyone turned their attention towards me. I sat in my usual spot across from Yoongi, avoiding all eye contact and next to Taehyung. The conversation they’re having carries on as I begin to eat. After a while, Namjoon strikes a conversation.

“Hey, lucky duck. Looks like you get to lead these dorks. Make sure they don’t get too out of hand. If they do, just holler and I’ll kick them into place,” he smiled, showing off his dimples. I nodded with a quick smile and continued eating. Taehyung noticed something wrong and aside from everyone else leans into me and quietly asks, “Are you okay?” I nodded and forced a laugh.

“A little tired.” I noticed the Falcon still around his neck in the skirt sash. “You like him a lot, huh?” Taehyung chuckled and gently tapped its beak.

“He likes peas a lot,” he demonstrated by grabbing a pea pod and offering it. The Falcon takes it and pecks it. The sash was messy with pea residue and I reminded myself to make him a special carrier that was peck proof and easier to clean. I smile genuinely and Taehyung seems to notice as he smiles as well. I felt a small shock and looked across at Yoongi who seemed to be glaring but stopped as soon as I noticed. I frown sadly for a moment and look back at the bird to regain a little joy.

“That reminds me,” I mentioned and locked eyes with Taehyung. “He needs a name.” He pondered for a moment and lit up.

“Ryan!” I furrowed a brow.

“Ryan?”

“I think it’s the name of Namjoon’s favorite character! I just thought it suited him,” he explained. He leaned over to the other side, “NAMJOON.”

“WHAT.”

“CAN WE NAME THE BIRD RYAN AFTER YOUR HUSBAND?”

“YEAH.” Taehyung leaned back to me. I nodded.

“Ryan it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I actually had a bit of trouble, especially for the names. I had to use a tool that told me all the words that had the letters T, J, N, and S  
> (The others beside Jeungyeon were Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Sana from Twice). I came across a lot of... INTERESTING team name choices. My favorite being,  
> Team Ejaculations  
> But I decided against it.  
> The other BTS members names were also hard. I got very obscure results, so Ginger was the best I came up with.  
> Also, I'm excited about future chapters because I can now totally ignore the plot of RWBY and just come up with a bunch of cool shit. 
> 
> Notice: I will try to post every Saturday from now on. I may be a day or two off sometimes, but I'll try my best to push these out once a week at the very least.
> 
> EDIT: I HATE MYSELF THE KAKAOTALK CHARACTER'S NAME IS RYAN NOT KEVIN RIP I AM NOT IN MY RIGHT MIND DO YOUR RESEARCH KIDS SMH I NEED TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, nothing too interesting, more of just a chiller chapter where Avalon/Reader just chills with her hobby and clears her head. Also, a WEE bit of Taehyung x Reader if you squint so hard that you can't even see anymore.

After dinner, the guys wanted to explore campus a bit. I was invited, but I declined and said that I have more things to unpack. They understood and left, Taehyung agreeing to give Ryan to me so he could finally get some intense rest. I was left alone with a half eaten tray of food, which was not a lot to begin with. I was still a little upset as to Yoongi’s response and was dreading trying to be the wittier one for the next four years. I sighed audibly as I put my utensils on the tray, ready to get up and leave.

“Yoohoo~” I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. OHSHITWHO-

“Jeongyeon, is that a friend of yours?” Oh. She sighs and drops her hands, sliding into the seat next to mine. I looked over at her as she smiled.

“Hey, partner. But I guess we’re not literally partners,” she pulls a questioning look at herself from her choice of words and instantly goes back to smiling. “See you got on the same team with ‘V’.” I rose an eyebrow and then remembered the small fiasco at the ceremony. Taehyung’s name said ‘v’ for some reason.

“Oh, yeah. That’s not actually his name, I still haven’t asked about that.”

“That’s really weird?” Jeongyeon questioned and looked over at someone, beckoning them to come closer. Looking over my shoulder I see the three other girls Jeongyeon was put on a team with. A long, straight haired girl with a few pink strands hesitantly stepped forward, along with two others. One had medium brown, shoulder-length hair with round cheeks and the other had long gentle dark purple wavy hair. Jeongyeon got up and scurried to the shoulder-length haired one and held her shoulders from behind as if she were presenting her to me.

“This is Nayeon!” I smiled as my eyes briefly glanced past small horns on her head.  _ Faunus, huh? _ She shyly smiled and waved, her smile making her cheeks even more round. 

“And thiiis,” Jeongyeon hurried behind the girl with the pink strands and pushed her forwards a little towards me. “Is Sana!” She nodded with a small smile as I nodded politely.

“Finally,” she went behind the last one. “This is our leader, Tzuyu!” She bowed her head and spoke for herself, softly brushing Jeongyeon’s arms off her shoulders.

“I’m Tzuyu. It’s nice to meet you…”

“Avalon. It’s nice to meet you too,” I answered her indirect question.

“You are the leader of Team Javelin, yes? Congratulations,” she formally congratulated me, though even the subject was still sensitive to me. 

“Thanks. You too.”

“...So, where is your team?” 

“Oh, they went out to explore campus, I just have some other things to do so they went on ahead.”

“Ah, well in that case, we shouldn’t keep you,” she instantly shot a playful glare at Jeongyeon. 

“It’s alright. I’ll see you around hopefully,” I smiled. They left as I did afterward.

 

Once back in the dorm, I pulled out the sketchbook with the design I came up with. I have to make six uniforms with variations for each of my client’s members by next week. I already have all the sizes and plans, I just gotta get to the magic of it all. I’ve temporarily overtaken half of the desk table on my and Jin’s side of the room with a sewing machine. I got out the green plaid to start with one of the skirts. I eyed the measurements before taking out the yellow tape measure to make sure. Then I hung it around my neck and got to cutting. 

Making clothes is always something that I’ve loved doing. While some simply love wearing them and obtaining them quickly with cash, I found an adventure after I had turned ten and my social life became quickly void. It was time-consuming, yes, but it was comforting that way. Hours all you get to focus on was this one task with no sounds other than your work. Even if there were, it was all blocked out as I entered my own world of working. After today’s events, I seriously needed a little getaway from it all. I quickly forgot Yoongi’s, perhaps, harsh words from earlier. All solemnity that had been plaguing my mind regarding him and becoming the leader had been erased and replaced with focus. 

 

I think I had just about finished two skirts when the team came back to the dorm. Whatever their conversation was halted when they saw me guiding the sewing machine’s needle in a straight line. I hadn’t even comprehended their return until Jin gently put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly and flushed, embarrassed to the fact that I was stuck in my own world.

“What you doing there?” Jin asked curiously. I cleared my throat.

“I-uh, just was sewing some clothes together. It’s-uh… a hobby I have on the side. I hope you don’t mind, I know the machine is really lou-”

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine, I was just wondering. That’s actually really cool,” he smiled. I heard Yoongi gruff and I rolled my eyes. Over it.

“Thanks, I’m basically done, I’ll just be a second.” 

“Don’t mind us, take your time,” Jin smiled politely and walked off. With some more stitching and seaming, I finished up the last skirt for the day. I turned off the machine and folded the skirts, going to put them in the drawer. 

“I SAID, IF YOU WERE ON A DESERTED ISLAND, YOU COULDN’T USE A TV BECAUSE THERE’S NO POWER!”

“Taehyung, she’s done, stop yelling,” Yoongi said in muffles. I looked over my shoulder to see Taehyung hanging upside down, looking towards Jin and Yoongi under him. Jin was sitting up at the foot of the bed, while Yoongi was buried in blankets and sticking his face in a pillow. He likes his sleep, doesn’t he? Taehyung looked over with that goofy grin.

“Sorry~”

“CHEeP” I looked over at Ryan balancing on the side of my bed where I put him. He rocked back and forth, trying to flap his wings. With an inaudible “NOPE” I rushed up the ladder and grabbed him before he tipped over. It looked back at me with a confused tilted head.  _ Oh god, it’s so cute. _

“How old do you think Ryan is?” Jin asked.

“I would guess about a month old or more, but I’m no expert,” I tapped it on the head, gently stroking its feathers (the pecking was now minimal). 

“A month? I mean, I guess… He looks a little old though,” Taehyung had swung himself up back to his bed and looked across the way.

“Y’know something about Falcons?” 

“Nah, I think I saw a documentary on them when I was bored. I don’t think it really matters, he’ll fly when he’ll fly.”

“Can we please talk about something even remotely interesting or just go to sleep?” Yoongi groaned.

“Yoongi, what the hell’s up with you?” Jin’s voice was harsh.

“Nothing, I just want some sleep.” Jin sighed and patted him from above the blanket.

“At least change into your pajamas.”

 

Ten minutes later, I was changed into my pajamas in the bathroom. Leaning my head on the door, I waited for them to let me back in the room. 

“Are you done yet?”

“Oh, yeah come in-”

“NO!” Yoongi roared before I heard his quick footsteps.

“Oooka-”

“Fine, come in.” With a huff of agitation, I opened the door and walked in. 

“Taehyung, you could at  _ least _ wear a shirt for Avalon’s sake-”

“PSHH, I’m sure she doesn’t mind.” I mean I don’t  _ mind… _ Wait, shit, STOP IT BRAIN.

“Wear the goddamn shirt,” Yoongi grabbed one and forced it over his head.

“It’s HOOOOT.”

“Shut up. Can we get the show on the road I’m fucking exhausted,” Yoongi immediately curled into his bed. Without another word, I walked over to the light switch and flipped it off.

“AHHH IT’S DARK!”

“What’s the big deal?”

“I CAN’T SEE WHERE THE LADDER IS- OH AVALON HI-” he bumped into me. With a short sigh and a chuckle, I grabbed his hand and led him to the ladder. “O-oh,” his hand seemed to flash a wave of heat before I let go.

With that, everyone fell silent and was presumed to have fallen asleep. I looked up at the roof, trying to recall today’s crazy events. I was now partnered with someone who hated my guts, and the leader of his team. My mind went back to Jin asking what Yoongi’s problem was. It seemed that he didn’t normally act that way. Was my face just triggering? Did I accidently threaten him? Maybe he felt like I was a distraction to his friends? I couldn’t imagine what exactly put him off about me. I thought to ask Jin or Taehyung when I had the chance. The thought of asking Yoongi directly crossed my mind, but I remembered how he treated my earlier question and thought that it was at the very least too soon. 

My mind began to swirl again wondering how in Remnant I would be able to work with him as my partner. Maybe we’d be okay with each other over time? Should I offer a truce via a beany, since he likes them so much?

I thought about it for maybe an hour before I passed out and floated off into one of oddest dreams I had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late but seriously, expect that. I'm also on vacation before school starts in about two weeks. I actually never realized that public schools tend to start so early. Like, August just started, wut? Anyway, I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING SINCE THIS SEEMS A LITTLE DULL SORRY. Also, again, THE BIRD'S NAME IS NOW RYAN BECAUSE KEVIN IS NOT THE NAME OF THE KAKAOTALK CHARACTER I SWEAR I'M SO DUMB HNNNN.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Then it gets all HAPPY and 'Avalon' shares some cute interactions with Jungkook. Then school starts and the hate-to-love relationship with Yoongi begins to SPROUT!... m-maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because tomorrow I will be lacking internet and access to my laptop. I hope this one's not too fast/all over the place. I kind of just wanted to stick in some Reader and not Yoongi moments in there so I can work with it later when I need it for plot development.
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT TO GET ANGSTY IN THIS FIC BECAUSE HNNNNN. I didn't think I wanted to, but it's like, YES YOU DO. Did someone say feels trip?
> 
> Also, don't worry, I don't get really angsty to the point that you hate your existence. Just a little heart-aching that bursts into fluff in the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> can we also jst tak about the hihlit reeels bighit has been releesing and how its wondrful fanfction material thx

Even on the first day of his life, people whispered about him. The earliest memories were filled with blank faces with the cockiest grins and laughs. He wasn’t even old enough to understand why. He didn’t know what made him so different. He didn’t know why some looked at him with fear or disgust. Why when he got older people called him a freak. A monster. He never knew why his feelings were never reciprocated. He never knew why no one wanted to be his friend.

On Valentine’s Day, no one even wanted to put their candy in his box. Everyone picked out the specific M&M’s packet he put in their boxes and threw it out. Some did so purposefully in his face, some did it in secret.

The day before Winter break, his present was the last to be chosen at gift exchanges. On Halloween, everyone questioned why he would put in the effort to dress up. He already looked scary enough, they thought.

The rumors and gossip were his downfall. Those not even afraid of his appearance were terrified because of his upbringing. Even the teachers couldn’t help the situation. Some of them were just as terrified.

One day, he tried to change it. He dared to go against the persona everyone had stuck to him. He went up to a girl, a pretty one with gentle curls, and offered her a flower. Embarrassed, he only looked at his outstretched hand, holding his breath.

He never forgot the way her hand shook when she took the flower. He would never forget the look in her eyes when he looked up. She was forcing a smile, eyes squinting in fear. He’d never forget his first and worst rejection from society.

  
  


My eyes shot open with a start, not expecting such an invasive noise to come from under me so early in the morning. After assessing that it was an alarm clock coming from Jin’s bed, it turned off and was met with silence. I tried to close my eyes again and enjoy perhaps an extra ten minutes of sleep. Sounds of sheets rustling and bare feet hitting the wooden floor only kept me more awake. One last rustle and I heard footsteps wander into the bathroom. As on-edge as I’ve always been, it was too difficult to fall asleep with the even slightest bit of activity in the room. With a long yawn, I did my best to sit up in bed, a fight against gravity that was always too hard.

I stared into my lap, an odd feeling of somberness rushing over me. My mind rushed with a vague fragment of the obscure dream. I couldn’t help but feel that I was definitely not myself in that dream. Even if the feelings I simulated were all too familiar. I felt like I had completely stepped into another person’s skin. As I tried to remember more fragments of the dream, Jin’s hushed voice pulled me out of my daze.

“Did I wake you?” I glanced down at him.

“Yeah,” I answered. “But it’s fine really. I need to get up early so I can call my family.” I added in order to make sure he didn’t feel bad.

“Huh,” he tilted his head. “Are they not local to Vale?”

“No,” I answered. “They live in Mistral.” Jin’s face lit up.

“Yoongi’s family also lives in Mistral!” I nervously smiled while mentally writing down the possible conversation topic.

“He’s so rough and tough, that doesn’t horribly surprise me,” I noted. Mistral was very spread out with many smaller independent villages. It wasn’t uncommon for one to be eradicated because of Grimm invasions. Not as harsh as Vacuo, but Mistral was also known for some lower-class tough guys. Yoongi didn’t completely remind me of that though. He felt… well-bred? Despite being an asshole to me in particular.

I came from a smaller village up in the North of Mistral, where it snowed 3 seasons a year. Because of its cooler conditions, Grimm typically stayed more south. Beowulves were as bad as it could get, which wasn’t a problem with the local hunters.

Jin laughed, “It’s just an act. He came from a town near Haven Academy.” I nodded and quirked a brow when a question came to mind.

“Has he… always lived there?” Jin shook his head as he made his bed.

“No, he came to Vale where he met the rest of us around middle school.” I nodded again and climbed down the ladder.

“Ima head outside to make a call,” I looked at the time on my scroll. “Six AM is a little early for most people.”

“It sure is for me,” the raspiest voice I had possibly ever heard stated. I looked at Yoongi’s bed, his eyes narrowed at me from the bundle he had made himself into. With a nervous, apologetic smile, I hurriedly walked out.

 

“No, Mom, the dorms are fine… Yes, I’m still doing that “silly” hobby… What? Who told you-... Fine, fine, I get it-...” I sighed in between sentences. “Vale’s actually pretty warm, I really didn’t need to take all those coats.” Somewhat listening to my mom’s five-minute explanation as to why I needed to take them anyway, I looked at the sunrise. Peaches, pinks, small hints of purple, and reds stained the sky like a pastel painting. A few clouds were also tainted the colors of dawn. I couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful it was. It took a minute to realize my mom had finished talking before pretending like I had been listening.

“Will do. Listen, I gotta go. Tell Dad I said hi… Ok, byeee,” I hung up ever so slightly abruptly. With a loud sigh that passed off as more as a groan, I shoved the scroll into my pajama pocket. Leaning on the rail, I enjoyed the scene in silence. I heard the door to the open bridge open and glanced over to see who it was. I saw Jungkook holding the door open, pausing to look at me. I shortly smiled.

“Morning.”

“G-good morning…” Jungkook nodded his head. The air still stiff, I looked back out at the sunrise, which had now almost fully risen from the horizon line. I heard him walk over nearby, also leaning on the rail. I heard him doing something and subtly glanced over. I noticed him looking at through a viewfinder, camera pointing at the ground as he did something. I smiled.

“You a photographer?” He saw me looking and nodded as he glanced back down at his camera bashfully. “That’s awesome,” I looked back at the horizon. The awkward silence overtook again, leaving me grasping at straws for any sort of conversation starter. You really can’t go anywhere without your mentos. Before I could silently laugh at my inner thoughts, Jungkook spoke.

“It’s really pretty,” he stated. He felt less forced and more like he was genuinely appreciating his muse. It felt like he was more comfortable talking about his passion instead of himself.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I should find a fabric print like that. The colors are beautiful,” I found myself also talking about my passion.

“Y-you make clothes?”

“Yeah,” I smiled at him. “I could definitely see this on some fabric and making a dress or skirt out of it. OOoh, a skater skirt would look great! Like a galaxy design but with the sunrise!” It went back to silence. I heard him click the shutter a couple times. I thought it was the end of our conversation when he proposed something I couldn’t resist.

“Y,know…” he hesitated. “I think I could do that for you.” I looked over with surprise. “I’ve never actually done it, but I’ve heard about a program where you can print your own designs onto fabric and other stuff. I’m fairly certain I can take the color of the sky plus the clouds and order some fabric with it…”

I was fairly speechless. His cheeks were dusted pink as he kept looking down at his photos. I grinned and hummed in approval.

“That would seriously be one of the coolest things anyone’s ever done for me!” He hesitantly looked up and smiled bashfully.

“Really, it’s nothing.” I’m sure it wasn’t just ‘nothing’.

“Seriously,” I paused. “Thank you.”

He smiled, “It’s no problem.”

 

I headed back to my room after a while and slipped on the Beacon uniform and had a quick breakfast in the dining hall with the team. At least they were there, physically. Mentally? That’s a different story. Taehyung just stared at his tray like it held the secrets of life and Yoongi was straight up sleeping. Jin proved to be good company, though.

The first class of the day was Grimm Studies. The teacher was a young (but bored and boring to listen to) hunter. Seemingly, he did his best not to do anything all of class. The class literally started off with him calling on Namjoon to demonstrate how he knew to kill a Grimm. When Namjoon had done the deed, he just called on another student to do the same thing. The class went on for the next hour like that, passing out a syllabus at the end and dismissing us ten minutes early.

Well, that was interesting.

Next was History of Remnant. A boring class, as it was supposed to be. Yoongi fell asleep. I frowned disapprovingly and looked over at Taehyung and Jin to say something on the lines of “Can you believe this guy?” only to be met with the sight of Taehyung leaning back in his chair limply with his mouth wide open and Jin pretending to be looking down and writing notes despite his closed eyes.

Unbelievable.

The next course was slightly more interesting. Practical Skills, I think they called it. We found ourselves in the Emerald forest again, this time with a simply peachy old woman professor.  

“You know that everyone has their partners chosen for them for the next four years. But because everyone is new, I thought the best way to start the year off was with some handy-dandy trust exercises!”

_Jesus Christ._

Everyone literally was wrenched with fear when she pulled an ungodly amount of blindfolds from a plastic bag. Another bag she held was full of maps of the forest. Did she think we were five?

“Everyone is going to be lead to a different spot in the Emerald Forest by their partner. One will be blindfolded while the other will guide their partner via only words. When you get to your destination, you will switch positions and return the way you came!”

I tried to carefully look at Yoongi, whose eyes were closed in the most expressionless frustration I’ve ever seen. Yoongi was setting all sorts of records. With that, everyone had gone off to their partners with a blindfold and a map from the teacher.

“I guess I’ll go get the blindfold and map…” He said nothing. I returned. “So… rock, paper, scissors?” He said nothing and held out his fist in his palm. We played three rounds. I won. He sighed heavily and took the blindfold, tying it around his eyes. Now it was time to move. I looked at the map and at the compass, turning myself the right way.

“Turn about 100 degrees to your left.” He obeyed, off by a bit. “A _little_ to the right.” He nudged in said direction. “Walk.”

For the first part, we were just walking in a meadow. I advised him to step around a few rocks at times, to which he listened. We then came to a cliff. “Stop…” I said as I glared at the map in confusion. “ _Whaaa…”_

“What?” he asked, maybe a little too nervously.

“It’s just that this map says we have to go over this cliff… It’s not huge, but it’s steep and maybe twice as tall as Jin.” He sighed.

“Try climbing yourself and tell me from up there where to grab my hands and place my feet.” I nodded. Good idea. Even he would’ve made a good leader for the team. Oh shit, why am I still thinking about that?

I went straight for it, grabbing onto a rock jutting from the cliff and pulling my feet up to a small ledge. Taking notes of the various places I was climbing up, I was surprised at how easy it was going. Well, I guess I would see how easy that would be in a second. Maybe even a little sooner. Just as I grabbed a hold of the top and was about to pull myself up, the ground had crumbled from my hands. “SHIIIT!” I yelled a little too loudly as I scratched myself against the cliff on the way down. I probably would have survived if I had hit the ground. However, I ended up being held in the arms of my new partner.

“Are you okay?” I looked up in surprise, almost stupidly trying to look into his eyes. Which if you’ve forgotten, were invisible.  I felt my chest tighten and my face flush at the way he seemed to be looking at me anyway. The blush plastered on my face only deepened when I comprehended that he was concerned. The strength from his arms holding me up only made me more nervous. I struggled to find words, my heart confused as to what this was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last time. Yoongi's kindness flashes and dies, leaving the two for even more awkward and uncomfortable situations. Avalon talks with Taehyung about it, being told a part of Yoongi's past.

 

I don’t think my ass had ever been in so much pain. Despite the glimpse of humanity that came from the beanie man, and myself being impressed, it was just that. A glimpse. He quickly let go when I started stuttering, probably thinking  _ oh hell no _ before doing so. Part of me was convinced the fall would have been even less painful if he had just let me fall. Like he manipulated gravity and told it: Make it hurt.

“Well,” I got up, brushing the dirt off my skirt. “A warning would have been nice.”

“You were taking too long.”

“What, was I too heavy for you?”

“Yes.”

_ Smack. _

“WHAT WAS THAT-”

“YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS.”

“SORRY YOU AREN’T USED TO CRITICISM, PRINCESS.”

“DO. YOU. WANT. TO. GO?”

“For the love that is all loving and beautiful, can we just GET OVER THIS DAMN CLIFF.” I let out a long, shaky breath.

“Fine.” I answered simply. I took out the strong thread shooter in my bracelet and shot it into a tree. Climbing up, I looked back down at Yoongi.  _ Get up here yourself, asshole. _

“Umm… What just happened?” Yoongi asked, still blind. 

“Just grab onto the rock right in front of you and climb up. I’ll pull you up when you get further up,” I answered. A little frustrated by the vague details, he tried, slipping while looking for a hold at his feet. 

“A little help, here?” He demanded. 

“I don’t know,” I sang, all petty. If I could see his eyes, they’d be rolling back into another dimension.

“How am I supposed to get up here if you don’t do your job, dingus?”

“What?” I dramatically gasped. “Are you… asking for  _ my help _ ?” I heard him groan. I was actually getting a little scared that he would definitely kill me when he made it up there. 

“... _ Avalon. _ ” He probably heard me gulp at the malice in his voice. With that, I told him where to put his feet, where to push up and hold onto. He made it just about to the top when I grabbed his hand that reached up. I felt him flinch suddenly and it almost made him fall back down.

“I’m gonna pull you up now,” I warned him. “Three… Two… One!” I pulled with all my power, using my other hand to grab the other one that reached forward. Because the edge was so crumbly, he slipped his feet on the edge when he came up, causing him to hold onto me tighter and me to also support him. I smirked at the situation and cleared my throat before putting on my best Yoongi impression.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ”

“Shut up,” He brushed me off, gaining foot on the ground and letting go. I laughed, looking back at the map and confirming the direction we had to go. I audibly guided him the rest of the way, making sure he didn’t bump into any trees. Maybe I let him bump into one once. For science. 

The cliff was probably the only hard part of the exercise because when we arrived at the ‘x’ on the map, it was just a really big boulder in the middle of the forest. 

“Aaaand, stop! We’re here,” I turned to look at him. With a sigh of relief, he pulled off the blindfold, almost knocking his beanie off in the process. It was inhuman how defensively he held the beanie over his head, nervously looking at me with his yellow eyes.

“What, you keep your dick on your head?” He scoffed, oddly enough saying nothing in return as he pulled the blindfold off and readjusted the beanie. Maybe he did keep his dick on his head?

“Your turn,” he threw the bandana over. Catching it, I handed over the compass and map before putting it over my eyes.

 

The way back was… also interesting. Yoongi’s minimalist speech caused me to trip on a few root and bump a few trees. Of course, it was  _ apparently _ my fault anyway. When we got back to the cliff, I heard Yoongi jump down. 

“Okay, jump.”

Ooookay. Just for a bit of exposition, the cliff felt  _ much _ taller when you were at the top and you could only slightly hear your partner’s voice. 

“Uhm.” I bit my lip and looked over what I believed to be the edge. “Are you really sure about that?”

“What else do you want me to do?”

“Uhm…”

“Just jump.” 

Now, there were just a  _ few  _ problems with that statement. Number One: The ground beneath the cliff was confusing. When I was down there, I remembered that the section where the cliff met the meadow was very vague and crumbly. If you didn’t jump far enough, you could hit some harsh rocks and give you some decent scarring. Number Two: I was already roughed up from falling down it earlier. More injuries could prove unsettling to say the least. And Number Three: Jumping  _ too _ far could cause an even more inaccurate landing than simply hopping down blindly. Basically, all methods of jumping down where risky.

“Now, I’m no expert,” I began to voice my concerns. “But I think any method of jumping down is going to hurt-”

“Do you just want to fall on me again?” A little taken aback and instantly inclined to scoff, I thought about it for a minute. Maybe that is the best option. 

“I mean, that feels like the best option?” I shrugged. I think I heard him chuckle like he didn’t actually mean it, but now got himself stuck in it.

“Fine. Jump towards my voice,” he sighed.

Now, this was probably supposed to be as…  _ romantic?...  _ as the first time I fell into his arms, but that was most definitely not the case this time. Definitely. Not.

 

The class had quite the surprise when we returned. An angry beanie with a black eye lead a bruised blindfolded chicken by the arm towards them. Not caring what she tripped over, he plowed through everything as he came towards them. Ignoring the instructor’s concerned inquiries and scoldings that you were supposed to  _ talk _ your partner through the forest, he let go and made a beeline towards the trail back to Beacon. I pulled off the blindfold to be met with the stares of the entire class. 

_ Well, this was certainly not the calm first day I imagined.  _

 

Lunch break came around and I sat uncomfortably at the usual table with the guys. Avoiding looking at Yoongi like doing so would infect me with the same disease that wiped out almost half the world centuries ago, I quietly ate my sandwich in a bubble of silence. Taehyung and Jin had already asked me what happened instantly after Yoongi had stormed off. They may have been amused or sympathetic, but either way, they took care of the rest of everyone’s curiosities. 

“So,” Hoseok inquired, carefully. “How is everyone’s day going?” A short silence confused everyone who would speak first.

“Goood,” Namjoon answered, almost childlike. 

“Good!” Hoseok beamed, thanking any god out there that someone answered. I was still too afraid of Yoongi to say anything or glance anywhere where he would be in my peripheral vision. 

Taehyung, who now seemed to be a better life-saver than Jin, cleared his throat and got up, pulling me up with him. “Wow it’s hot! Let’s go get some ice cream, Avalon!” 

Nothing more being said, he pulled me along. Out of hearing distance from the group, I looked over at him with a half-smile. 

“Thanks.”

“What can I say? Except-”

“Don’t.”

“K,” he stopped instantly. I sighed, rubbing my temples together, flinching at a scratch. Taehyung saw and frowned. “You should at least treat them.”

“I’m fine, really.” The blonde sighed and looked at the ground.

“No, you’re not.” While I’ve always been an open book, I didn’t think I was so readable to someone I had just met. “Look. Yoongi’s been through some things.” I glance at him in concern and intrigue. 

“What things?”

“Well… He comes from a pretty intense family. He’s also pretty insecure himself, so he kind of puts on a front to bounce off anyone who wants to help. He was just like that when we first met, too. I couldn’t really take the hint, so I kept pushing and the wall finally came down.” He chuckles, appearing to smile fondly at the memory. “It was hard, but we all finally got to him. Still, I can only remember that it was hard to earn his trust.” He pats me on the back and rests a hand on my shoulder. “You’re his partner now. I’m sure you two will work everything out one day. He needs time to see you’re not going to hurt him. He’ll open up, if you let him.”

I ponder his words as he goes towards a cafeteria lady with a charming smile, asking for separate scoops of vanilla ice cream. I seriously hoped that Taehyung was right. I wanted nothing more than to at least get along with my partner. To work well with each other and have each other’s backs on the battlefield. 

Believe it or not, it’s something a lot of people look forward to. Teenagers giggle at the thought of having their own attractive partners and of a budding romance between them. While Yoongi was quite attractive, he was definitely not the partner I ever thought I would have when I was younger. I didn’t expect to have a partner that was totally reclusive and mysterious to me. My stomach definitely didn’t fill with butterflies when we first saw each other in that forest. I mean, maybe. But not the nice kind. It was more like moths. This bitter, but still present feeling towards him. Intrigue? Thrill? Caution? While I was delving deep into my thoughts when I felt a chill substance gently tickling my cheek.

“Hellooooo~”

“I’m right here,” I took the cone Taehyung held out to me.

“Inner monologuing?”

“You know it.”

“Niiiiice,” He patted my shoulder and headed back to the table. I winced at a bruise he hit and sighed, licking the ice cream cone.

 

Right after the last classes for the day, I went back to the dorm to continue working on the clothes for the assignment. The rest of the day consisted of me finishing up skirts and starting to work on cardigans and a vest for one of the members. Time-consuming work that engulfed me for hours to the point that I unknowingly skipped dinner. Jin returned to the dorm at around 8:00 when he told me that they were wondering where she was at dinner. Since the cafeteria had already closed, I was left dinner-less. I wouldn’t die, hell, I forget to eat all the time. That didn’t stop Jin from fretting over offering to cook some rice in a cooker he brought from home or instant noodles using an electric boiler he also had. After insisting I was fine ten times in a row, he hesitantly nodded and left me be. I made sure to hurry the last part of my work for the night to not bother them, neatly folding each individual outfit before putting it away.

“Where’s Yoongi and Taehyung?” I asked, walking over to our bunk.

“Oh. Taehyung went with Hoseok somewhere, probably to commit some crime. I think Yoongi’s hanging out with Jungkook.” I nodded.

“Are they friends?” He chuckled.

“We’re all friends. I think Yoongi’s a bit protective of Jungkook though. More than the rest of us.”

“I didn’t really expect that, to be honest…” I sat on the edge of his bunk.

“They are a bit of poetically ironic duo,” he acknowledged. When the conversation was supposed to go somewhere, Ryan fell from the top bunk and Jin scrambled to gently catch him in his lap. 

Before either of us could inspect him, he turned to his face and pecked Jin in the face. In response, Jin’s face retreated into his chest, lifting his shoulders to hide his face (rightfully so, Ryan’s pecks would make a war veteran cry if he did it long enough). 

“Are you okay?!” I took the angry bird from his hand, placing him on the bed and hurriedly leaning in to see if he was okay. “Did he peck your eye!?”

“I-I’m fine, he just has some great aim,” he revealed his face, showing me the blurry fine point in between his eyes. Yikes.

“Oh my god,” I put a hand up to touch it instinctively. He flinched, making quick eye contact and then swiftly avoided it. “Does it hurt?”

“W-w-w-” he struggled briefly. “Well, yes, but I don’t think it’s nothing a day or a good night’s rest won’t solve.” I nodded, leaning away from his personal bubble and turning a rough gaze at the evil bird.

“Why do you do this?” It chirped cheerfully, trying to respond. It seemed to notice a cut on my face, as it quickly tried to fly, then hop up my arm to inspect. I struggled to fight back a smile as I gently held him back, “What now?”

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Jin asked. I nodded blankly. “Can I ask… how it happened?” I turned red in fury at the memory, giving Jin his answer.

 

 

“She landed her crotch right in my face.”

 

 

I threw Ryan at an ungodly speed towards my partner’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there you go. Last chapter before school starts tomorrow for me. I'll keep the schedule but I might not be as religiously inclined to keep to it during at least the first few weeks of school. We'll see. If nothing happens for about two weeks, I'll make an update post explaining the situation. 
> 
> In other news, I sort of have a one-shot idea separate from the fanfic that involves the bangtan scouts, not them romantically. Idk if it's actually a good idea. I got it from the before school camp that my dumb ass school does every year. I found a really cute freshman and I had the idea of writing a scenario about the Reader getting romantic help from BTS or some other group. Probs not gonna do it, but idk lol.  
> Taehyung x Lunch Lady if you squint
> 
>  
> 
> Jk


	11. Short Update

Quick update, my life has been REALLY busy lately so pushing out this other chapter has been painful. It's coming, but it'll be out when it's out, I can't really set these things with deadlines with my busy school life and extracurriculars. I haven't given up, I thought about it, but I know how soul-crushing that is when you look forward to something you really like and it ends up becoming a ghost fic or just canceled. I have lots I want to do with this fic, so I won't give up on it. It'll just take some time to push out.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts, and so does Avalon's struggle with dealing with that very angry man that was her partner. A field trip only deepens her confusion to the reason he hates her so much. Before she comes up with an idea, everything falls. To black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave*  
> I H A V E R E T U R N E D  
> Okay, if you read the last update, you kind of know why this took so LONG to come out. On the bright side, it's kind of long. And the next chapters should come out less sparsely. I just have A LOT going on right now. Like a boyfriend. Who I have converted to the ARMY lets gOO!, and tests and possibly anxiety disorders? Whatever, I'M STILL HERE AND WRITING THIS. But yknow while I was procrastinating, I went ahead and started an EXO fic. It's probably hella inaccurate to the characters of the members cause I don't know how to learn what everyone's like, while BTS is really easy to write. They're all just dorks. Okay, not all the time. But really, dorks. 
> 
> BUT THIS NEXT CHAPTER GON BE TWISTY AS HELL. So it'll be easier to write and get out. Look out for it!

 

The first week of my time at Beacon was rough.

 

Then the second week came. And it was so much worse than I had ever thought it could get.

 

The first week went by slowly and painfully. Getting back into a normal class schedule was always a bit tough, so it wasn’t unexpected, to say the least. Sure, the fact that my partner damned my existence every time he was reminded of it was also quite uncomfortable. But oddly enough a wall sprouted very quickly that bounced off most of the negativity thrown my way. I’d reply just as snarkily, sometimes the others would laugh at my ornery air aimed at Yoongi if I was lucky. The two of us became that old couple that hated each other's guts and was over the fact that we were stuck with each other’s respectively insignificant lives.

Those interactions  _ blossomed _ during the combat classes. Simple enough, people could practice fighting supervised by a teacher to scold and lecture on techniques and the what not. One on one, teams, one against all, whatever you think you can take on. 

It was in this class (the last day of the week I believe) where the poor unfortunate professor decided to choose us to show everyone what we got. Though I would argue the point of this was contradictory as we were supposed to be fighting beside our partners and not against, that seemed to not cross anyone else’s pretty little mind.

The fight was legendary. The minute the professor said ‘go’, Yoongi had already leaped several yards from his starting position, dagger propelled to deal a heavy stab. I quickly flipped over him, pushing off his shoulders and propelling back with another flip. A few chuckles erupted from the audience as I heard a heavy grunt come from the beanie. I looked back, smirk ready to view the sight, face falling as his blade glared off a ray of light before I ducked. 

“C’mon, Thunder, this is a live duel, not a turn-based video game!” My eyes would’ve rolled to the back of my freaking skull if they were not focused on pinpointing where beenie man’s dagger was pathed out. When he paused and withdrew for a moment, I unsheathed a blade with my dominant hand and cut forward, blade stopping at his chin. He froze, chin tilted up and watching me. A few “ooo”s from the audience gave birth to a lovely smirk on my face. 

“Good work, Thunder. Min, a better strategy for you might be to take it slower like Avalon and finding an opening next time. Now, let’s get Jeongyeon and Mi-” The professor had praised and practically announced the end of the match when Yoongi decided on something stupid. Taking the butt end of the scissor blade, he lifted it from his face and charged forward. With zero prior warning, I didn’t even stand a chance after he put me in a headlock and mark me on my spot with a dagger at the throat. His chuckle blew by my ear as he snarkily commented.

“It’s not over until it’s over.” I... _ might _ have bitten him. 

“FFFFFF-”

“THE PROFESSOR SAID THE MATCH WAS OVER YOU BLOCKHEAD. YOU MAKE CHARLIE FUCKING BROWN LOOK LIKE A GENIUS-”

“YOU BIT ME? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?”

“THE MATCH WAS OVER, YOU PUT ME IN A HEADLOCK, HOW WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT AS ABSOLUTELY THREATENING?”

“WE. ARE. IN. A. CLASSROOM.”

A very loud whistle brought us both from our dialogue to the teacher’s attention. Woah, she looked pissed. 

 

Getting a detention the first week of school was lame. Detention being more than just sitting in a room for an hour was also lame. As Detention instead was cleaning the very classroom we fought into the bone. And that meant two long hours of scrubbing floors and desks with an angry goddamn whale.

But that was nothing to week number two. Oh no.

No no no.

Week two was actually hell.

On the Tuesday of the next week, one of the teachers decided to have a field trip. It wasn’t some sick Magic School Bus shit, it wasn’t even educational. We literally went outside the city safe limits that kept the Grimm out, get this. To pick flowers. By request of some big florist brand. It only grew outside, and the teachers thought it would be some great practice at getting used to the possible dangers of the outside world while doing something relatively easy.

It started out fine. I downloaded a map of the area to my scroll and went out to find some areas where the flowers may have grown. The team relatively tried to stay close together, except Yoongi who didn’t care. There was some part where I saw a clearing in the forest in the distance, yelled that I was going to check it out, and ran over. I was quite successful nonetheless. The description I got and the flowers in front of me were a match, so I carefully picked them up in the specific way the instructor’s told us to. With some minor struggling, I got it out and gazed on my work with a pride nothing could deter. 

Then I took a look around and forgot which way I came from.

Fantastic.

Taking my scroll out, I attempted to switch it on. It didn’t. Four different attempts just seemed to remind me that I had forgotten to charge it the night before. Cursing my existence, I put it away and decided on the next best option.

“JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.” Nothing.

“TAEEEEEEEEEEEHYUUUUUUUUUNG.” More nothing?

“ANGRY BEEEEEEEEEEEEN?” I could have guessed that wouldn’t work.

I went through the entire mental list laid out in my mind of all the people I knew at the school until everyone was crossed out, and was back at square one. 

With no map, no people, no internal compass to guide my way back to civilization, I was stuck in a forest clearing and some nice flowers. During school hours. At school. This was definitely not what I had imagined at all when I thought that I was going to be attending Beacon. 

The next thing that happened though was perhaps a little more expected. 

In my seemingly helpless situation, I was a perfect target for anything that might find me. And that just so happened to occur when a grumpy, large Grimm, an Ursa, decided to take advantage of the situation. A low rumbling noise came from the forest, looking over my shoulder I saw the lingering foe approach. With a gulp and then a frown, I unsheathed my scissor blades, forgetting all about the flowers I had gone through so much trouble for.

It charged forward. I evaded to the side, jumping over it’s back as I traced some fresh scars on its back. It roared even louder, becoming more irritated and faster. If anyone was around that couldn’t hear my yells, they definitely heard that roar. I laughed nervously as I kept evading its oncoming charges. My typical strategy to evade an attack last second and then pounce back before they could retry a blow was not as applicable to this particular Ursa. I couldn’t recall a strategy I could use against some other fast Grimm that I might reuse. So I did the next best thing and just decided to ‘fuck it’ and go for some blunt attacks. 

I slid to a halt and turned to the oncoming Ursa, charging forward as I attempted a cross strike at its face. The blow was overwhelmingly successful, to my fortune, as it handicapped the Grimm significantly. It stopped its charging to wail and paw at its face. I would have felt bad if it was not trying to kill me. Without a moment to spare this brief opening, I rushed forward again and inflicted a blade technique that resulted in the successful beheading of the Grimm. 

After the Grimm almost instantly evaporated, I felt to my knees, holding onto one of my blades dislodged in the ground for support. The strategy did work, but I still was running around for a fairly long time. If the Ursa didn’t exhaust itself when it did, I would have probably been on the other side of the spectrum. This aspect only increased my anger in the next situation.

“Not too bad. But still sloppy,” the voice I dreaded with everything I had seeped into my skull. 

“Thanks for the help.”

“I thought you ‘didn’t need any help’,” he referenced a Grimm assessment we had two days ago.

“Yoongi! She was in danger! We should have helped…” another voice arose. I raised my head, panting put aside, and looked over at Yoongi, seeing another girl by his side. Short analysis reminded me that her name was Nayeon, one of Jeongyeon’s teammates. The little horns on her head reminded me that she was also a Faunus. Goat. 

“I didn’t know you two were friends,” I stated. Perhaps it came out too critical sounding, as Yoongi got uncharacteristically more aggressive.

“You have a problem with that?” I shook my head, trying to cool down any pressurizing rage building up.

“Anyway, do you two know where the others are?”

“Funny you should ask,” Nayeon answered with a shy smile.

“...” Yoongi was shamefully silent.

“... well?” I taunted.

“We got lost,” Nayeon replied for him.

“Nice,” I smirked at Yoongi’s sudden urgency to look anywhere but at me. “So do either of you have a plan to get out of wherever here is?”

“Uhm, we kind of just thought to wander around till we found someone,” Nayeon tried to bridge the gap between us. Funny, considering he’s my freaking  _ partner. _

“Greaat,” I sighed. “Then again, it’s not like we have a better option.” I looked around and crossed my arms. “Which way should we go?”

“We’re trying north,” Nayeon motioned to the compass she held.

“Sounds good. As good as it gets I suppose.”

 

I would not have been surprised if they had left already. The sky was beginning to hint with a late afternoon orange as the three of us trekked north. We had no sign yet of reaching civilization any time soon. The trees got thicker, the terrain much tougher. Poor Nayeon’s tights kept getting caught on the brambles we were trying to stalk over. I counted seven instances where we had to stopped and help her get unhooked and three where they just straight up ripped. 

“Hey,” Yoongi spoke up from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He jerked his head towards Nayeon, who was standing, hands on her knees panting like a dog. I looked back at Yoongi with a look asking what to do. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I doubt we’re going to get anywhere from now until nightfall,” he spoke. Nayeon panted some more, bringing up the air to talk.

“So… what… should… we… do?” she coughed out. Poor thing.

“Camp?” I suggested. They both looked at me like I was out of my mind. “Okay, what else do you got?” Yoongi sighed (again) and pulled on his beanie.

“Nothing,” he said, point blank. “But,” he looked back at me. “I have no idea how to start a fire. It’s supposed to drop down several degrees. I bet even more so in these parts.”

“Leave it to me,” I pointed to myself with my thumb. “I’ve known how since I was five years old. If you didn’t know how to start a fire from where I’m from, you’d be screwed when you got lost. Luckily, I am a master at both.” Nayeon cracked a smile, Yoongi remaining as stoic as always.

“Let’s do it over there,” I pointed at the clearest place devoid of trees. “I’m going to need kindling and some thicker wood. See what you can find, Yoongi.” He groaned.

“Why me?”

“Alright. Nayeon?” 

“Y-yes?” He groaned again.

“Fiiiiiine,” he crouched down to start picking up what he could find. 

“Good boy.” He momentarily stopped and glared at me, a little more menacingly than usual. Yikes. “Let’s see if we can find anything to sleep on, Nayeon.”

“Okay,” she happily obliged.

 

We cleared out some of the softer places to sleep for the night while Yoongi looked for the stuff. It became significantly darker by the time he got back and I went to work.

Anxiety built through the clearing as I tried for a solid twenty minutes to get a spark. Nothing was working and I was getting scared. The cold settled in and caused Nayeon to audibly shiver, as well as Yoongi. The dark was settling in quickly and I was angry at myself for not being able to get this one thing that could mean life or death for all of us. That was when Nayeon spoke up.

“Oh.” I looked up at her. “I have some fire dust if that’ll help.” A large burden slid off my chest as Yoongi laughed, probably at me.

With the bottle of dust, I sprinkled some on the campfire and activated it, causing it to burst into a flame. Nayeon clapped and Yoongi chuckled at her. All’s well that ends well.

Afterwards, we settled in for the night, much to the vocal complaints from you-know-who. Hungry, but without any power over that. Yoongi lent Nayeon a blanket he brought (because of reasons?) and I suspiciously glanced between the two.

Maybe it was nothing. But that was just it. Why was he being so nice to her, and relentless in his anger towards me? Was she just prettier than me? I remained confused throughout the mildly cold night wondering about it. That’s why I heard it when I did.

I sat up as soon as I felt the vibrations. An earthquake? But what was that rumbling sound? The darkness of the night didn’t allow me to see anything around me. I swiftly got a stick and lit the end, venturing into the woods carefully. The vibrations got stronger as I grew more and more worried. As it got significantly stronger, I saw the red eyes and glow in the dark white that told me thousands of Grimm were charging in our direction. 

I ran back, screaming at Nayeon and Yoongi to get up. Yoongi was apparently already up as he shook Nayeon awake and ran to the sides. I followed, catching up. We all ran as fast as we could to the side, hoping for our lives that we would outrun the width of the charge before it hit.

We just about made it when we hit another one of those god-forsaken cliffs.

“What do we do?!” Nayeon yelled over the noise that could mean death for us. 

“Quick, Avalon, get on my shoulders!”

“WHAT?”

“HURRY.” I complied, confusedly, when Yoongi told Nayeon to climb over us and up to the ledge. When she did, the stampeding was significantly louder.

“Grab on!” Nayeon reached out to me. For some reason, I hesitated, and that alone was enough to seal my fate. 

All I could remember was falling, and feeling the wind of the stampede blow past, but I didn’t feel anything. I remember I was warm, and every now and then it would get briefly warmer as something pressed on me. The last thing I could recall was suddenly being jerked somewhere and rolling down somewhere when it all faded into black.


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, a stampede left Yoongi's and Avalon's fate in the balance. This time, a secret is revealed that changes almost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herp Derp.
> 
> Here she is.
> 
> Don't expect one every week cause you'll be disappointed, expect one every other week and if I do post more often, great! 
> 
> This episode is brought to you by Feels Inc., the worlds largest manufacturer of emotional moments.

Everything hurt. I gained consciousness the second I felt a sharp cold pierce my cheek. More followed that made me open my eyelids, struggling to do so. I slowly added together that it was snowing. An altogether familiar feeling, but paralyzing in this situation. I couldn’t tell what time of day it was, just that it was light out. I slowly remembered what happened as I forced myself to sit up and rub my hands together. I luckily wore gloves, so I didn’t have frostbite. I breathed into them, warming them. 

My priorities turned to him. I desperately looked around for him, seeing his body limp to the side.

He was not in good condition.

I desperately crawled over, checking him. My first thought was if he had hypothermia or frostbite. I quickly checked, though I didn’t think he had either, he was very cold. I took off my scarf and jacket I brought for the trip and wrapped them around him. As I wrapped my scarf around his neck, I noticed.

The beanie was gone. 

 

In its place, a pair of canine ears. 

 

I stopped, staring at them. They were black, just like his hair. They were folded back and appeared strained from being pushed down constantly. 

I instinctively reached for them, fondling them. They weren’t stiff like a normal animal’s ear. They remained limp, probably due to Yoongi’s unconsciousness. It hurt my soul, looking at the poor state they were kept in. I don’t know why all my anger towards this person I had been hating since I met had faded.

It was obvious. The beanie, the protectiveness over it, the care he held towards Nayeon, his cold demeanor. It wasn’t rare for a Faunus to be mean towards humans, humans were the cause of most of their problems after all. All along, he was hiding something he didn’t want anyone else to see. He didn’t want me to see. He was ashamed of who he was.

Like me.

The despair that washed over me caused a tear to escape my eyes as I quickly wiped it away. I realized that he was starting to get covered in snow that quickly melted and dampened his clothes colder. I set aside my swirling thoughts as I pulled him on my back and started walking to a cave nearby. 

It was dark inside. I sat Yoongi’s still limp body up against the wall of it and quickly went out to find wood that wasn’t yet damp and incapable of starting a fire. I know it took awhile, but I found it and came back, and set to work to start the fire. For some reason it was easier this time. Perhaps the urgency to keep Yoongi warm, perhaps Lady Luck took pity on our situation. 

I pulled Yoongi closer to the fire. I finally paid attention to the elephant in the room (the other one) and examined his wounds. I remembered not being hurt physically from the stampede because something protected me from it. I bit my lip and sighed. Why did he have to pretend to be an asshole?

I took out first aid I packed (because the school forced us to, in case of emergencies), and went to disinfecting and wrapping the open wounds. Lots of bruises tainted his pale skin color, that would have to fade with time. It was when I was patting one of his wounds with alcohol that he awoke with a painful hiss and groan. I stopped, looking at his face that was now facing up from the ground. 

He slowly opened his eyes, wincing with one. He took a shaky breath when he looked at me. I carefully smiled. He furrowed a brow briefly before throwing a snarky comment.

“Is this funny?”

“No. I’m happy that you’re okay.” He scoffed and was about to throw another snarky comment when his eyes widened like saucers. He tried to sit up quickly, groaning painfully as he only made it halfway up, holding himself with his elbow. I reached forward to help when he forcefully tugged himself away. He looked around himself quickly, then brought his hand to his head, up to the ears. I frowned, catching his wrists from folding them even more. He looked at me, briefly shocked before looking absolutely pissed, about to yell when I beat him to it.

“Don’t. They’ll get even worse if you touch them.” He dropped his gaze and looked away, with just enough shame for me to see it on his face. I experimentally let go, and his hands dropped and supported himself to sit up carefully. His ears tried to flatten against his head, but they flinched painfully. It must’ve really hurt keeping them down so long. The guy wore a fucking pajama hat to bed at night too. 

I went back to cleaning the wound in silence, letting him flinch and hiss in pain when he needed to. I finished, beginning to wrap his leg. I briefly looked up to a blood stain on his hoodie I didn’t notice before. It looked severe enough to need first aid. I nervously looked at his face, still looking away. I looked back down at the task I was doing.

“Y’know,” I gulped and flushed slightly at what I was about to ask. “You seem to have a wound on your stomach. I’m going to need you to take your hoodie off. And your shirt.” I could basically feel his eyes stab me. 

“No way.”

“Yes, way. And you’re going to do it voluntarily or involuntarily. It’s your call.” I finished his leg, hearing him sigh. 

“C-could you at least look away?” I complied. Minutes later he was still taking it off with a lot of struggle. Anything he did was painful for him. I gathered up the courage and turned around again.

“You're obviously having trouble,” I said as I reached for the edge of his hoodie. He flinched as I pulled it up. I refused to make any eye contact, utterly embarrassed at the fact that my face was redder than Valentine’s Day on crack. 

I got his hoodie and shirt, examining his wound. Upper abdomen (THANK GOD). I went to work, disinfecting it as carefully as I could. I didn’t really want to, but curiosity ended up killing the cat and I looked up to see his expression.

Red as me. Maybe worse. He was immensely focused on the fire. I failed to suppress a chuckle which caused him to quickly glance at me and then away, perhaps even redder. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” He scoffed.

“Easy for you to say.” I was silent as I kept disinfecting the wound. I finished up, beginning to use what wrapping I had left to conceal his wound.

“Umm.” I was dreadfully quiet, backing out halfway through the hesitation. Unfortunately, he heard and turned to me. He already knew what I wanted to bring up.

“Now you know.” He sounded stoic. I knew him long enough to know that what was stoic for others was more of disappointment for Yoongi. 

“... I’m sorry,” I felt him deflate, but I continued. “Why would you hide your self like this?” He sighed.

“Because I know what it’s like. And I hate it,” I looked up at him and paused my wrapping, urging him to continue.

“I hate being looked at like a pig,” he stared into the fire, his yellow eyes accepting its warmth. “I hate people talking about it behind my back. I hate how they all avoid me like I have a disease. I hate that no one will see me as a person. I hate that my success is limited by what I am…” He dramatically stared me dead in the eyes. They looked different. They no longer seemed reclusive, fierce, or angry. They looked sad now. They portrayed the emotion he emitted through his own words. No painting or novel would be able to satisfyingly describe them. They were searching mine. 

“No.” He furrowed his brow gently at my response.

“What?”

“Why would you hurt yourself like this?” he didn’t respond. “Why are you purposefully trying to hurt yourself and those around you? Why do you need to care what they think?”

“What they think matters. Everyone’s matters.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

“The important people’s matters.”

“Like who?” He paused.

“My partner’s,” he started. “Teachers. Hunters. Police. Employers. It fucking matters, Avalon.” I knew that more than anyone, even him, arguably. I paused.

“I don’t give a shit if you’re a Faunus or a human, Yoongi.” I pat him on the head lovingly. “Your Yoongi. You're that annoying piece of shit that tries so hard to kick my ass at everything. You’re that guy who forces me on my feet no matter the situation. You’re my partner, Yoongi.” I smiled. “I love your ears. You don’t need to hide them from me. I want to see who my partner is. Unfiltered.” 

Something in his eyes shifted. Perhaps they grew watery. If anything, they were released from what he forced in his harsh reality each day. They were overwhelmingly happy.

“Oh,” I gently poked at his ears. “You’re gonna need to take proper care of those. Starting today, we’re going to get those ears in shape! And you’ll be the coolest, uh… Faunus there ever was!” I struggled with what kind he was. He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Wolf.” I briefly stopped smiling but brought it back again.

“Wolf.” I tested it. Yoongi, the wolf. I smiled and said aloud the next thought.

“Yoongi, the big bad wolf.” He laughed at that, a noise most ridiculously overdue. I kept my smile as I quickly finished his bandages.

“Thank you.” I stopped right before I put the pin in and looked back up at him again. He offered an experimental smile, which he somewhat nailed. I laughed, and he whined at why I was laughing.

“You don’t have to pretend that I’m your fiancee or something now.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said you loved my ears.” I laughed myself. “It’s not like you have something no one understands.” My face fell as I quickly finished and helped him put his shirt and hoodie back on. I wish I didn’t.

I really wish I didn’t.


End file.
